


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学

A.

段宜恩产前焦虑了。  
越是怀孕到后期就越难受，早期的孕吐转为规律的晨吐，随着肚子一天天变大后背也疼得厉害，四肢肿的愈发明显，宝宝也开始在肚子里拳打脚踢，最糟糕的是段宜恩三十周就开始出现漏奶的情况，动不动就要换衣服，麻烦得很。

好吧其实这都是孕期常见的情况，自己还没有出现妊娠纹和便秘失禁之类的情况已经很不错了，群里的准妈妈们比自己更难受的多了去了，好多人整夜睡不上一个好觉。  
但是段宜恩还是觉得自己好难，还要照顾一个总喜欢粘着自己的小傻子，最重要的是这个小傻子还老是跟自己孩子吃醋，烦得很。  
你看吧，干嘛要给傻子生孩子，你难受的时候他能帮你个屁哦。

“现在做引产还来得及吗？”段宜恩被宝宝一脚踢在肋骨上疼得飙泪，给朴珍荣发了条微信。

B.

天还不亮段宜恩就被宝宝踢醒，肚皮痉挛着又激起了他的呕吐感，扶着肚子挪着水肿的脚去卫生间吐完回来后背又开始疼，omega差点哭出来。  
被吵醒的小傻子揉着眼睛坐在床上，声音沙哑地喊他 mommy，问他为什么还不睡觉，说嘉嘉好困了。段宜恩忽然就哭了出来，他想你知道个鬼，一直没有alpha关心的孕期他过得委屈又难捱，火气憋着憋着就冲了上来。  
“关你什么事，滚回你自己房间睡啊！”

不明不白被吼了的小傻子也很委屈，但他还是很听话，忍着泪水一声不吭地回了房间，以为mommy见不到他就能开心一点。  
王嘉尔不知道自己走之后omega哭得更凶了，段宜恩想他妈的，真是个傻的，这就走了，连安慰一下都不会吗！

C.

段宜恩提前预产期半个月就住进了医院里，想卸货的心情十分迫切。  
结果天不遂人愿，预产期过了两天了也没什么动静，段宜恩在医院里待得无聊，医生又建议产前还是要多摄取alpha信息素有助于顺产，段宜恩干脆就回了家。

“Milo去！”段宜恩把手里的鸡腿玩具丢出去，小狗狗就一蹦一蹦地冲了出去。  
王嘉尔在另一头拿着西蓝花玩具引诱Milo，傻乎乎的小狗就丢了鸡腿去咬王嘉尔手里的西蓝花。  
段宜恩看了一会一人一狗玩闹，困意渐渐就上来了。他扶着肚子回房间睡觉，王嘉尔也立刻松开Milo跟了上去。

段宜恩在半夜被疼醒，冷汗已经湿了后背。宫缩的疼痛一波波传来，他疼得腿都动不了，眼泪控制不住地开始掉下来。  
“王嘉尔……王嘉尔……”段宜恩去推睡得正香的alpha，但疼得手都使不上力，声音也细得可怜。眼见着叫不醒小傻子，又被挡住了够不到放在床头柜的手机，段宜恩快绝望了。  
早知道回家才两天就生了他就不出院了啊，现在怎么办啊！  
段宜恩疼得抓小傻子的手臂，破了的羊水打湿了床单，omega哭得很大声，终于吵醒了alpha。  
“唔…mommy…”小傻子迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，被眼前的状况吓了一跳。“mommy怎么了，你不要哭，嘉嘉会乖的…呜…”小傻子不知所措地撅起了嘴，一幅也要哭出来的样子。  
“手…手机…拿给我…啊啊快点！”段宜恩声音里还带着哭腔，接过小傻子递来的手机打了120。

D.

小傻子茫然不安地坐在产房外，仰着头看着面前紧闭的大门，隐隐约约还能听见omega压抑的哭声从中传来。  
他不知道突然发生了什么，但是他本能地觉得很害怕。所以在半夜被吵醒跟着mommy坐救护车来了医院等了五个多小时之后他终于忍不住小声地哭了起来。  
“哭什么？又不是你生孩子。”坐在他旁边的朴珍荣说。  
“嘉嘉害怕呜呜，mommy在哭，mommy痛痛，嘉嘉不要mommy痛痛呜呜呜——”小傻子哭得直抽抽，朴珍荣沉默了一会，摸摸小傻子的头说他会没事的。

眼看着距离破水已经过去了快十个小时，宝宝还没有出生，却有护士出来找人了。  
“产妇的alpha呢？让他进来安抚一下产妇，他精神状态在下滑了，信息素也不稳定。”  
朴珍荣愣了一瞬，把王嘉尔拉起来，“去看看你mommy。”

王嘉尔进了产房只看见了脸色苍白的段宜恩就开始哭了，嚎得惊天动地让医护人员都为之一振。  
小傻子哭着喊mommy哇啊啊啊啊嘉嘉好怕呜呜呜呜mommy不要痛痛呜呜呜呜怎么办mommy流血了呜哇——！！  
段宜恩本来力气都快用完了，硬生生被气得中气十足地吼了一句别吵了！

“啊！宝宝头出来了！”接生员惊喜地大喊。

E.

是个小公主。

F.

段宜恩产后抑郁了。  
他以为怀孕已经很难了，没想到分娩更难，他觉得没有比分娩更难的了，结果带孩子简直是噩梦。  
而且他要带两个，这操蛋的人生。


End file.
